Cruelle Illusion
by Miharu Itoe
Summary: Ou quand on fantasme il vaudrait mieux rester éveillé...
1. Chapter 1

Une cruelle illusion

Chapitre 1

Je me déplaçais à travers la rue sombre. Les lumières des maisons autour de moi étaient éteintes. J'étais fatigué et blessé. La sueur me coulait le long du dos. De ma détermination, il n'en restait que poussière. Tout le mal donné. Ces longues années à chercher. Des journées à courir. Tout sa pour rien. Il était mort. Comment cela pouvait-il être vrai. Je ne pourrais jamais digérer cette nouvelle. Jamais.

_Je revenais d'une mission dans le pays de l'Herbe où un lourd combat avait eu lieu. J'avais réussi ma mission et c'est sous la pluie que j'arrivais à Konoha après plusieurs semaines de route. Je m'étais aussitôt dirigé au bureau de l'Hokage, voulant rentrer chez moi et me reposer. L'orage grondait au dessus du village et je sentais une lourde atmosphère peser sur la ville. Les villageois m'ayant salué le faisait avec réticence et j'observais de la compassion dans leur attitude. Mais je ne me questionnais pas plus et filait vers le quartier de l'Hokage. Je devais faire mon rapport pour me décharger de ma mission. Etant membre des forces spéciales je devais faire passer mon travail avant tout._

_C'est donc ensanglanté que je parcourais les couloirs du bâtiment et ouvrait la porte d'Obaa-sama sans m'annoncer comme à mon habitude. La voyant occupé je m'excusais et allais refermer la porte quand elle m'appela. J'entrais et regardais qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. Ce n'était autre que Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, Yamato-sensei et Sai. Je m'avançais jusqu'au bureau et passant devant eux non sans remarqué que les sourires qu'ils me renvoyé étaient faux et gênés. Quand à leur attitude elle était triste, prostré. Sakura-chan avait l'air au bord des larmes._

─ _Comment c'est passé ta mission, Naruto-kun, me demanda Baa-sama._

_Je posais alors mon masque de l'ANBU sur son bureau et lui dictais mon rapport. De toute façon les autres connaissait ma véritable identité et ne divulguerai rien. Cela pris du temps car cela faisait un mois que j'étais parti en mission._

─ _Très bien, tu as bien agis. A tu reçu des blessures graves ou devant être soignés maintenant ? _

_Voyant qu'elle voulait m'entretenir d'un sujet important j'omis de lui parler de la plaie béante se trouvant sur mon ventre née d'une erreur ennuyeuse. J'avais réalisé un bandage sommaire à la fin de la bataille. Il avait tenu bon jusqu'à mon retour à Konoha, alors il tiendrait bien encore une petite heure._

─ _Non Hokage-sama, voudriez vous m'informer de quelque chose, lui demandais-je conciliant._

─ _Oui, me dit-elle d'un ton gêné._

_J'attendis la suite mais le silence se prolongea. S'éternisa. Demeura. Persista. Finalement Tsunade-sama fit un signe à Sakura qui s'approcha._

─ _Naruto, commença-t-elle, je …tu, puis elle fondit en larmes, se prostra à genoux sur le sol._

_Je commençais vraiment à m'inquiéter, mais je ne le montrais pas. Je gardais mon visage impassible. Je me pencher pour relever Sakura et l'aider à tenir debout._

─ _Chut, c'est bon, Sakura-chan, tout va bien aller. Calme toi s'il te plait, chut._

_Ses sanglot redoublèrent d'intensité et je ne su comment la calmer. Je regardais Baa-san cherchant de l'aide mais elle avec la tête entre les mains, les épaule vouté. Du coin de l'œil je vis Kakashi-sensei s'approcher. Je le regardais désespéré et il posa une main crispé sur mon épaule. Il avait le regard sombre. _

─ _Il est mort, Sasuke._

_

* * *

_

_Naruto : quoi, comment, non Sasuke, nnooonnnnn_

_Moi : mais c bon Na-chan, pleure pas c'est qu'une fic_

_Naruto : Comment a-tu osais, non Sasuke _

_Moi : Na-chan. NA-chan, calme toi, c'est une fiction, ton Sasuke n'est pas mort._

_Naruto : Ah bon ?_

_Moi : Oui tu te souviens ! Il est parti en mission, il va revenir !_

_Naruto : Ouff, merci Mi-chan - -"_

_Moi : De rien mon chou…^^_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

_Bouche bée, je regardais Kakashi-sensei sans comprendre. Mort ? Qui ça ? Je tentais de rassembler mes esprits._

_Comment, qu'avait dis mon sensei ? Attendait ! Non. Pas possible. Jamais !_

_J'étais pétrifié. J'entendis alors Kyu-jijii dire « c'est bien fait pour ce petit Uchiwa ». Je sentis Sakura-chan se redresser et s'éloigner à petit pas de moi. Je me doutais de la raison qui avait poussé son geste. Je me redisais, me crispais._

_Un nuage de bulles rouge sortait de mon corps. Mais elles étaient minuscules. Je savais aussi que mes yeux bleus devaient avoir pris la couleur rouge, la pupille fendue signe d'une forte émotion. J'aspirais un grand coup et relâchait mon souffle lentement. Les bulles disparurent. J'arrivais de mieux en mieux à contrôler Kyubi. Ces dernières années je pouvais même parler avec lui et contrôler son pouvoir sans que j'en perde le contrôle de plus, j'étais devenu vraiment très fort. Mais la, une immense douleur venait d'envahir mon corps et Kyu ne pouvait pas la soigner. « Calme toi, je sais que tu tenais a lui et je ne vais pas en profiter pour contrôler ton corps ce n'est pas le moment ». En effet, Kyubi m'avais dit qu'il attendait. Quoi, je ne sais pas._

_─ Naruto ?_

_Je regardais Yamato qui venait de parler. Je vis qu'il avait tous reculais. Même maintenant ils avaient encore peur de moi. Je soupirais et dit_

_─ C'est bon, ce n'est rien. Tsunade-Baba, que ce passe-t-il, êtes vous certaine que c'est vrai ? Demandais-je gardant un infime espoir._

_Je vis à son regard que c'était bel et bien la vérité. J'eu un choc. Je reculais d'un pas, m'arrêtais. M'inclinais._

_D'une voix morte je dis : Hokage-sama, mon rapport est fait puis-je me retirer à présent ?_

_─ Bien sur, va-y._

_Elle comprenait que j'avais besoin d'être seul, maintenant, avant que je m'écroule._

_─ Naruto-kun, je…_

_C'était Sakura, mais je ne l'entendis pas. Je m'élançais vers la fenêtre et me propulsais dans la nuit noire._

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais marchant, le cœur brisé, réalisant que cette douleur ne correspondais pas à de la tristesse face à la mort d'une personne considéré comme un frère. Mais plutôt comme un amour.

J'aimais Sasuke. Je le chérissais, pourtant il est parti. Pourquoi ne m'en étais-je pas rendu compte plus tôt ? Mais de toute façon à quoi cela aurait-il servi. Il ne m'aurait même pas regardé. Il serait quand même parti.

Je soupirais et accélérais pour arriver chez moi. J'aurais pu me téléporter grâce a la technique que mon père m'avait transmit, la technique de téléportation, Hiraishin no Jutsu, []mais je préférais marcher le temps de me remettre.

Pourtant, j'arrivais devant ma porte sans que je me sois remis. Je sorti mes clefs de ma poche et l'inséré dans la serrure. Cependant une chose clochait. La porte ! Après plusieurs semaines d'absence, elle était ouverte. Je n'étais plus aussi insouciant qu'avant. Je n'étais plus un pauvre genin mais un membre de l'ANBU, enfin presque. Je n'avais donc pas pu oublier de la fermer correctement.

Je sortais donc un kounai de ma sacoche et poussant doucement, me faufilais à l'intérieur. Je refermais la porte et j'avançais vers le salon.

Mon appartement est tout petit et pas très accueillant mais vu que je ne suis jamais chez moi je n'y prête pas attention. Il faudrait quand même que je fasse la poussière car les trace de mes pas se voyaient nettement sur le sol.

J'inspirais silencieusement et eu un coup au cœur. Cette odeur ! Non impossible. Pendant un instant j'avais senti l'odeur de Sasuke. Pourtant j'avais un très bon odorat, grâce au renard que j'hébergeais en moi. Une bonne vue aussi. Alors pourquoi elle me jouait des tours là ? Étais-je pris dans un genjutsu ? Ou alors la fatigue était trop forte et j'avais des hallucinations. Car, assis sur mon canapé, me regardant entrer se trouvait un mort. Sasuke.

* * *

_Naru : Sasu ! Tu n'es pas mort ! Yatta_

_Moi: Mais oui, que crois tu mon petit naru-chan. Je ne vais pas te l »enlever ton sasuke._

_Naru se jette dans les bras de l'auteur qui devient rouge et se met à begayer. Vous croyait quoi? Avoir un petit bout de chou pareil enlacer à vous ça fait travailler les hormones._


	3. Chapter 3

Bon voilà la suite bonne lecture

Chapitre 3

Il était là, me regardant de son visage impassible comme toujours. Il souriait mais son sourire faux ne rassurait pas. Il avait grandis depuis la dernière fois, pourtant je suis sur que je le dépassais. Je suis sur aussi qu'il avait la peau aussi blanche qu'avant. Je ne voyais pas bien a cause de la pénombre, pourtant il me semblait qu'il avait maigrit. J'en étais encore à l'examiner quand il m'adressa la parle.

─ Tu n'as pas changé,…Naruto.

Il se leva en parlant et m'approcha lentement. J'avais raison, il venait de passer sous un rayon de lune et sa peau m'était apparut.

─ Alors tu ne répons pas Naruto ? Tu m'avais déjà enterré.

Je ne savais quoi répondre. Bien sur que non je ne l'avais pas déjà enterré. Mais en le voyant là, alors que cela faisait des années que je le chercher, alors que je venais de réaliser quel était mes véritables sentiment, je ne savais pas quoi penser. Je l'avais pourchassé pendant des années et il était là devant moi.

─ Et bien on dirait que tu as perdu ta langue. Tu es tellement choqué que tu en es devenu muet, mon petit Naruto ?

Il s'arrêta devant moi et lentement leva sa main. Elle se suspendit devant mon visage. Je ne bougeais toujours pas, pétrifié. Sa main se posa alors sur ma joue, la caressant doucement. Je frissonnais, de peur ou de plaisir je ne sais. Il se rapprocha encore et je pus sentir son souffle chaud sur mon cou. Sa tête se trouvait devant mon visage et ses cheveux caressaient mon nez. Il avait toujours la même odeur. Cette odeur entêtante qui me montait à la tête, arrogante, enivrante.

─ Que me veut tu Sasuke ?

J'avais réussi à répondre d'une voix impassible. Complètement à l' opposé de mon moi intérieur. Le problème ce que là ce n'était pas Naruto qui répondait mais le Capitaine des Anbu de Konoha.

─ Ah ! Je vois que tu as retrouvé ta langue. Tant mieux, je n'aurais pas aimé me trouver face à une lavette.

─ Je n'aime pas me répéter Sasuke. Que fait tu ici, et que me veux-tu. Je suppose que tu ne sois pas la pour une visite de courtoisie. Alors répond je te prie.

J'avais parlé d'une voix neutre et monocorde, pourtant à l'intérieur je bouillais littéralement de joie et de colère mêlée. Enfin il était là, de retour ! Mais pourquoi était-il revenu et pourquoi parlait-il tant. Le Sasuke que je connais ne place jamais plus de mots que nécessaire, et le plus généralement c'était des monosyllabes. Il devait surement s'être passait quelque chose. Pourtant ma raison me hurlait de me mettre en position de combat.

─ Je suis ici pour toi, Naruto. Tu devrais t'en douter non ? Et puis tu te permets de me donner des ordres maintenant, Dobe. Tu reste là avec ton air blasé mais je sais que tu es surpris de me voir.

─ J'avoue que je le suis. Mais cela ne m'empêchera pas de t'arrêté et de te remettre au forces spécial.

Il rit. D'un son que jamais je n'avais entendu sortir de sa bouche. En parlant de sa bouche. Elle était là, tout prés. Il ne devait pas savoir que je me trouvais de l'autre bord, sinon jamais il ne se trouverait aussi proche. Peut importe se qu'il avait dit plus tôt comme quoi il était la pour moi. S'il savait il serait dégouté. Mais je ne pouvais pas non plus empêcher de m'exciter a chaque beau fessier que je croisais. Donc en se moment même, sentant son souffle chaud caressait mon visage, louchant sur ses lèvres j'eu envie de les attraper er de les butiner comme une abeille. Son torse a quelques centimètres de moi appeler mes caresses. Je du faire un geste car il se recula et me regarda intensément.

─ Tu crois faire le poids contre moi, nabot ? J'en ris encore. Toi le simple Chunin pas encore prés d'être Hokage. L'éternel boulet.

Il pensait que j'étais encore Chunin ? Alors que je suis le bras droit de l'Hokage et le chef militaire de Konoha ? Je suis même en se moment la personne la plus forte du village. Ces deux ans d'exils m'ont servit a quelque chose, que croit-il ? A cet instant je suis même dix fois plus fort que lui. Pourtant il ne la pas remarque, normal, j'ai appris à dissimuler mon chakra au point qu'il devienne invisible. Je suis capable de surprendre n'importe qui sans qu'il me sente arrivé et dans Konoha je ne laisse transparaitre que mon ancien chakra pour que tout le monde me reconnaisse. Je les trompe tous mais c'est pour la bonne cause. Quand je deviens KuroKit alors seulement je change complètement, récupérant mon physique, mon chacra et mon Katana. Car bien sur si je commençais à me balader en ville du haut de mon mètres quatre-vingt quinze, mes cheveux balayant mes reins, laissant apparaitre un chakra violet améthyste qui vous glace, vous terrorise, et dans mon dos ma Hiyaase, cela détonerait avec l'image jovial que j'ai construite de moi. En effet, contrairement au petit blond, légèrement musclé que je montrais je suis grand, musclé et bien foutu, tatoué d'un Kyubi dans le dos et d'un dragon sur le bras gauche tenant ma Hiyaase. J'ai toujours mes trois cicatrices sur chaque joue. Pourtant cela me donne un air plus félin, plus chasseur. Ma chérie, elle, est assez grande, 67 cm. Mais le plus remarquable c'est son apparence. Sa lame est blanche. Mais d'un blanc si pur qu'il en fait presque mal aux yeux. Puis de son Tsuba jusqu'à la fin du manche elle est noir. Un noir tellement sombre que l'on dirait que les abysses vous engloutissent. Un long ruban de soie rouge enserrait son manche. Dans son fourreau elle était semblable a n'importe quelle katana mis a part que le sien était rouge sang et qu'un dragon noir y été incrusté. De plus on constatait que les griffes de ce dragon étaient faites d'or. Donc si mes amis ou les villageois me voyaient comme ça je serais bon pour une longue explication et un séjour en prison de la part du conseil. Enfin s'ils arrivaient à m'arreter. C'est vrai qu'étant le réceptacle de Kyubi je serrais trop dangereux pour leur bien être. Bien sur les hommes sous mon commandement sont tous au courant mais jamais ils ne vendraient la mèche puisqu'ils me sont totalement loyaux. Je les ai sauvés des centaines de fois et je donnerais ma vie pour eux comme eux le feraient. C'est pour cela que quand Sasuke eu fini sa phrase je ris avec arrogance, montrant à quel point son opinion de moi était fausse.

─Crois-tu vraiment que pendant ces cinq ans d'absence je suis restais bien sagement assis a t'attendre. Mais tu te fourre le doit dans l'œil mon cher ami.

Et je disparus. En faire non, j'utilisais juste ma technique de déplacement dans l'espace. Mais c'est Sasuke qui pourrait croire ça, vu que le Sharingan, et même le Byakugan ne pouvait suivre mes gestes. Sasuke ne me vit donc pas réaparaître derrière lui. Je l'enlaçais et lui lechait le lobe de l'oreille.

─ Pense tu que je sois resté à t'attendre bien sagement, repris-je avec un ricanement.

Il était tendu, surpris. Je laissé délibérément transparaître un peu de mon chakra et il sursauta, très légerement.

─ Depuis quand?

Il avait murmuré.

─ Depuis ton dépard Sasuke. Depuis que tu nous a quitté, une troisième fois.

En effet, depuis qu'il nous avait, m'avait trahis une troisième fois, je suis devenu implacable. Alors que nous avions fait tout ce chemin, que nous étions si prés du but, tu m'as transperssé, m'as blessé encore plus profondément que quand tu m'as planté ton sabre dans le ventre. Aprés cela j'ai changé, je suis devenu fort, presque sans coeur. En rentrant à Konoha aprés cette défaite la seule chose que j'ai faite c'est de m'entrainer. Et la seule chose dont j'avais besions maintenant c'était de me venger. Faire disparaître cette souffrance, l'anyilé. Car elle me fesait mal, cette souffrance, tellement mal. Je comprend finalement pourquoi il avait se besoin de vengeance. Car le même coulait dans mes veines, se déversant en un liquide amer dans mon coeur.


End file.
